


Take some time

by livingforfiction



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, sis get your shit together i'm begging you, what the hell is going on with meredith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22724173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction
Summary: AU Post 16x13. Andrew confronts Mer about what she said to Amelia.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Take some time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Well, seems like our girl is acting weird AGAIN. This is my imaginary take on Andrew finding out about Mer's comment about their relationship to Amelia. I hope these two work it out and Andrew doesn't get hurt because he deserves good things only <3

_“Well, I wouldn't go that far yet. But the sex is great. Does that count?”_ Could that be accurate? Is it possible that Mer had actually said that? Something didn’t feel correct when Natalie, the nurse he became good friends with, told him what she heard.

“Maybe I misheard something,” she said. He noticed Natalie was trying to comfort him, or distract him, maybe she saw how those words had taken him by surprise.

“No, no, I’m-- I’m sure you heard every word perfectly, Nat,” he said, but he couldn’t hide the expression on his face. Even he knew he wasn’t hiding it well. But now, it didn’t matter. They spent months apart from each other, and a few days ago, she told him she missed him, and he apologized, and he thought everything was fine. None of this made sense. But should he talk to her? Should he confront her? Could that be worse? What would he say, anyway?... 

He had work to do right now. In that second, after Natalie left and he was paged, he promised himself one thing: Carry on with whatever you have to do now, and you can deal with this later. But he hadn’t stopped thinking about her for months, and when he thought everything was over, the overthinking, worrying more than the necessary, this shit comes up.

Finally, a few hours later, he caught Mer pouring herself a coffee.

“Hey.” he let go, almost a whisper, although unintentionally.

“Hi.” she replied, a pretty smile drawn in her face. 

“Can we talk?” he rushed because he felt he didn’t have enough air in his lungs.

“Sure.” she sat, waiting for him, so he walked in and sat in front of her. “Listen… I wasn’t going to, but I just wanna know whether or not you want to carry on with this.”

“What?”

“Us.”

Now she looked genuinely confused. He caught her by surprise. “Where is this coming from?”

“I said I wanted to talk about us, well, this is the talk.”

She placed the mug on the table and leaned over. “What exactly do you want me to say, Andrew?”

“I just asked you a simple question.”

She tried to reach for an answer, she searched the words, but nothing came up. As if she didn’t even know what to answer. “I… can’t answer that.”

He almost chuckled. “Why?”

“Because not everything is so simple.” 

Now he frowned. “Whether you wanna be with me or you don’t, Meredith.”

“You think I don’t?”

“Well I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Andrew, WHAT IS IT? You were fine this morning.”

“You know, Mer, when you say something and there are a dozen people around, there are a dozen possibilities someone may overhear.”

She didn’t know what he meant. For real, he could see it. “I honestly don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He breathed out the air he didn’t know he was holding. Maybe it was time to be plain and simple. “I thought… that after these couple of months, and the time both of us had to think… when you came to me last night, I thought you really missed me.”

She was shocked. “I did.”

“Really? Because from what I heard this morning, it seems like you were just really sexually frustrated.”

Now she got it. Her eyes shut, probably thinking ‘I’m an idiot’, or probably not. Maybe she was just pissed that someone heard her, he thought. “Who told you?”

“ That’s  what you care about?”

“Because I’m sorry you heard that from someone else.”

“Would you have told me, though?”

“Ok, wait… ” her hands fidgeted, she did that when she was hesitant. “I just don’t know where we stand. Besides, I’ve never been the kind of person who DEMONSTRATES--”

“Oh, no, no, don’t play that card with me. I simply asked you for a yes or no, I didn’t ask you to marry me…”

She stared at him as if she was gathering courage. But actually, he thought she simply didn’t know what to say.

“I’m glad you like the sex, Meredith, but for me, that’s not enough. I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU.” She dug her eyes deep into his the second she heard the sentence. “And please, don’t act like you don’t know. You know I’m in love with you. And I’m not asking you to be in love with me right now, I’m asking you to tell me what you want. Because if you don’t wanna be with me, I’m not gonna stay here and waste my time.”

“I just… don’t want to go through the very same thing again. The… ego war.”

Fair enough. She was right about that; he made a mistake based on his insecurities and lack of self-worth, but he apologized for that. “I was wrong, and I apologized for that. I don’t think that’s why you’re acting like this. I actually think not even  you  know why you’re acting like this, but for now…” he stood up and prepared to say what he didn’t wanna say. “I think we should prolong that time we took. And, when you figure out what you want, maybe… if you feel like it, you can talk to me.” He came in with the idea of being harsher, more abrupt, given the pain he was in. But he couldn’t, not for long. He was in love with her, he could never purposely hurt her.

Before he left, he leaned over her head, took it between his hands, and kissed her forehead. She sat there, speechless, not knowing what to say because he was right about everything. She had no clue what was driving her to act like this. But she knew she wasn’t in the mood to have, again, what they had months ago. As he walked out, he swallowed to stop the knot in his throat.


End file.
